


we can try to stop this bruising

by coffeelouis (silverspoonharry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School AU, M/M, Teacher AU, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspoonharry/pseuds/coffeelouis
Summary: There's a rumor going around school today about Mr. Tomlinson's lovebite, and who could possibly be the source.[or, a very short tumblr drabble that's definitely not inspired by You Watched Me Sink.]





	we can try to stop this bruising

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short little tumblr fic that i wrote a few years ago, but i'm consolidating all my writing, so i figured i'd cross-post it on ao3. 
> 
> also, contrary to what i said in the description, it definitely is modeled after You Watched Me Sink, which is my favorite fic ever and students gossiping about them is literally the only thing i wish this otherwise perfect fic contained, so if you want to read a better teacher au, go read [ it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896620)!
> 
> title from james bay's "wasted on each other."

Harry’s students are all excited about something when they come into class on Monday morning. They’re all whispering to each other, variations of “did you see it?” “I have him next period, what’s going on?” and “It was huge! It took up basically his entire neck!” 

But it isn’t until he hears “I wonder who he got it from, do you think it was another teacher?” that he really starts to worry. 

Meanwhile, Alicia Coss has responded to that question with, “I bet it was Ms. Calder, have you seen the way she stares at him in the hallway?” and that just won’t do. 

He coughs, signaling they all look towards him, even though the bell won’t ring for another 30 seconds and there are still students trickling in. 

“We have a big lesson today, better get started.” They all look a little annoyed at his introduction, but he’ll take moody students over hearing them speculate about the purpling bruise on Louis’ neck. 

The one Harry had inspected in bed this morning, decided it was much too indecent for school, and proceeded to make about five times worse. 

Oops. 

Louis catches wind of it during third period, and Harry knows the exact moment when he pinpoints the reason for his students whispering, because all of a sudden his phone is practically trying to vibrate out of his pocket. 

Which is really, not the type of decorum he should be showing as he paces the aisles, proctoring an exam for his Year 10 students. 

Louis corners him after class, squeezing into the room past the rush of students packing up their bags, while Harry organizes the tests into a neat pile for grading. 

“Do you think this is funny?” Louis demands. 

Harry shrugs. “I don’t find it not funny,” he responds, refusing to give Louis the satisfaction of looking at him, smirk playing on his lips. 

“And what if I let slip to Niall that it was you? He can’t keep his mouth shut, the rest of the school would know by the end of the day.” 

Harry shrugs. “Okay.” He stands, smiles at Louis, who’s looking lost and dumbfounded, trying to think of a witty retort. Harry smiles, brushes his fringe away from his face, and turns to reset the whiteboard for his next lesson. 

“You wouldn’t care?” 

Harry shrugs. “I wouldn’t.” He smiles, “But I know you would. All those nosey students poking into your business?” 

“I-” Louis cuts himself off. “I’m not trying to hide it, or anything, if that’s what you..” 

“No, of course not,” Harry shrugs, turning around and rolling his eyes when he sees Louis fighting for words again. “No, Lou, I get it, okay? I’m not mad, I’m just saying, you’re not going to tell Niall just because some kids are gossiping about your love bite. You’re going to wait until we do it together.” 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees quietly. Harry sends him another smile, and begins to walk around the desk to him. But…

“Hi Mr. Tomlinson!” Kaitlin Brenner exclaims from the back of the classroom, setting her books down at her desk. 

“Hi Kaitlin,” Harry and Louis both echo. 

“What scene are we doing at rehearsal today?” She asks. 

“We’re running Act 2,” Louis answers, smiling wryly at Harry. 

“Oh! Right! Thank you, I completely forgot!” Kaitlin exclaims, reaching into her bag for her script, and beginning to flick through the pages. 

“I’ll see at lunch, yeah?” Louis whispers, checking his watch as more students start filing in for Harry’s next lecture. 

“Yeah. Don’t get anything too big from the cafe, though, I’m making tacos tonight.” 

Louis grins, slapping Harry on the arm in what he hopes is a friendly gesture and turns to go. “Less teeth next time though, yeah?” He whispers. 

Harry rolls his eyes and nods, and Louis winks cheekily before ducking out once again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, you can find me on [ tumblr ](http://coffeelouis.tumblr.com/) and you can find the original post [ here](http://coffeelouis.tumblr.com/post/148330494867/harrys-students-are-all-excited-about-something).


End file.
